


I Must Confess, It's Killing Me

by SoulMatesOTP



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, clarity, guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMatesOTP/pseuds/SoulMatesOTP
Summary: Set after the ending scene of 8x16 where Sylvie Brett realises she has feelings for Matt Casey.Brett is the type of person to stay loyal to those she cares about, those she loves. So, when she realises that she has feelings for no other than Matthew Casey, her best friend's, Gabby Dawson's, ex-husband, she feels nothing but guilt.Before Sylvie confesses her feelings to anyone, she needs to tell Gabby Dawson first, out of courtesy. However, every time Sylvie Brett tries to ring Gabby Dawson to tell her about her feelings for Matt, something gets in the way, whether that's; alarms for calls, her own guilty feeling or Matthew Casey himself.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Gabriela Dawson, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> So I wrote this after the ending scene where Brett finally realises she has feelings for Casey. I tried to think of possible ways that she could tell Gabby about her feelings for her ex-husband and came up with this one instead. I didn't want to make Gabby into some b*tch, especially when she was the one to walk out and send Matt the divorce papers, so I felt like she didn't have the right to be upset or b*tchy about it, you know?  
> I personally like the way I did this story and I'm not going to lie but this FF did originally have a se*x scene in it but I removed it as their relationship did feel ind of rushed towards the end.  
> However if you guys do want the scene, just comment and let me know, and I will include another chapter for the se*x scene as a bonus for you guys.  
> But you have to comment to let me know, as I'm not a mind reader.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one shot.

Sylvie couldn’t look Matt in the eye anymore. Ever since she realised she has feelings for him, she began avoiding him at all costs. She didn’t even know why she was avoiding him. When her feelings became clear the day after shift, she drove straight home and started panicking.

Brett knew it was okay to have feelings for him, it’s not a crime, but she couldn’t help but feel like she was betraying her friendship with Gabby. If one of her friends had feelings for someone she deeply, undeniably loved once, she would want them to be straight forward and upfront about it with her.

That’s when she decided. She wouldn’t act on her feelings with Matt until she had spoken to Gabby. She knew she didn’t have to, but she did have to. For her own piece of mind.

Brett was in the rig of the ambulance alone, needing privacy. She had told everyone she was going to clean it, but she just needed time to gather her thoughts before speaking to her old partner. 

Staring down at the bright screen of her mobile phone resting in the palm of her hand, eyes focused on the name and number visible on the screen, Sylvie taps her thumb on the ‘call’ icon, putting the phone straight to her ear.

The ringing started and carried on for 10 seconds before the door to the rig opened, revealing Casey.

With no thoughts but panic, Brett quickly presses the red end call button, and in her moment of panic, drops her phone to the ground.

“Hey, woah. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Casey says as he reaches out to retrieve her phone.

Before he could reach it, Sylvie grabs it and shoves it into her jacket pocket, all the while, avoiding eye contact with him. Matt seems to realise.

“Brett. You okay?” he asks, a concern expression appears on his face. 

Sylvie doesn’t answer him.

“Sylvie? Look, I’m sorry I scared you. Really.” Casey apologises again but all Sylvie does is look away however she gives him a slight nod, letting him know she’s heard him.

“Gallo and Ritter made lunch, everyone’s inside eating. I just came out to get you because I remembered you didn’t have a chance to have breakfast this morning.”

Brett didn’t respond straight away. She thought he’s just leave after telling her about lunch, but he was still there, looking at her worriedly.

“Thanks, but I’m busy.” Sylvie told him in a small, quiet voice, but clear enough for Matt to hear.

Still, Casey didn’t leave, instead, he started to climb up into the rig just before Brett exploded.

“Casey, I told you. I’m busy. Can you just- can you just leave. _Please_.” This time Brett looked Casey right into his eyes, letting him know she was serious.

Deep down Brett felt guilty, wanting to reach out and apologise but she couldn’t. she physically couldn’t. Sylvie knew that if she carried on acting this way – cold, she might end up losing him. But she just needed to speak to Gabby. She had to.

Matt was startled at Brett’s outburst and instead of saying anything, he just nodded, climbed out of the rig, gently shut the door and walked off.

Full of regret, Brett put her head in her hands and rubbed her face. She didn’t mean to explode on him, she just couldn’t be around him. Not right now.

Thankfully the alarm came on, letting Sylvie run away from her problems for at least an hour.

* * *

After ambo’s call, Foster was putting the vehicle in park, jumping out and looking over at Sylvie expectantly.

“You coming, partner?” Foster asked, startling Brett slightly causing Emily to give Sylvie a confused look and a raised eyebrow indicating that she knew something has been going on with Sylvie lately. However, she wouldn't say anything about the way Brett's been acting, at least not yet. The way Brett has been so distant and jumpy this shift did concern her. Emily decided she'll give it until next shift, and if Sylvie Brett isn't back to her usual chirpy, happy, bright self, she will say something.

“Um, you go ahead, just want to make a call first.” Brett told her, lifting her phone that is clutched into her hand. Foster nodded, leaving Brett in her seat. Taking a deep breath, she decided she's ready to go In for round 2 of a call for Gabby.

However, just before she could even press the call button, the alarm sounded again. Foster came back hopping into the driver’s seat, giving a quick glance over to her partner who is reluctantly shoving her phone into her blue EMS jacket pocket. Foster is quick to turn the vehicle on before being the first ones to drive off towards the address of the call.

Casey was just climbing into Truck before peering into ambo 61 before it left. He saw Brett look down at her phone with a sigh, reluctantly putting it in her pocket again.

What was going on with her? Was she expecting a call? From who? Or was she trying to call someone? Matt didn’t know what had gotten into Sylvie these past couple days, but he was determined to find out.

Casey got into his Truck seat, banged the side of his door to signal for them to go.

* * *

The whole shift was just back to back calls. More ambo than the rest.

And the whole shift was Brett ignoring Casey and attempting to ring Gabby.

Every time she had taken her phone out, either the alarm sounded or someone walked in. All she needed was at least 15 minutes talking to Dawson. When she wasn’t trying to ring her, all she could think about it the different possibilities of how their conversation would go. Would their friendship be over? Would Gabby hate her? Would she be supportive? Would she confess that she’s still in love with him? 

Shaking her head with nervousness, doubt and guilt, she sat in the passenger seat of the ambo (it’s where she has been sitting when they weren’t on call. It gave her privacy and time to think. The only time she would go into the firehouse is if she needed the toilet. That is the extent she is going through to avoid everyone – especially Matt).

* * *

It was 8:45pm and their 24 hour shift finished at 8am. With everyone well rested, most of 51 were now at Molly’s. Matt was sitting at the bar, looking around at everyone before his eyes rested on Sylvie. Still, she had her phone out, playing with it absentmindedly as she looked ahead, zoned out, ignoring the world around her. 

“Casey. You good?” Herrmann asked, bringing Matt’s attention back to reality. 

“Herrmann. Can you get me a glass of rose?” Matt asked nonchalantly.

“Rose? You? You sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

After Herrmann poured the glass, Matt began to head over to Sylvie.

She was still playing with her phone before her expression changed. Her eyes grew big, looking down at her phone screen as someone began to call her. Quickly, she grabbed her coat and bag and left the bar. 

Matt didn’t waste any time before he sat the glass of rose on a table and grabbed his own jacket, following her out.

* * *

“Hey.”

“Hey, girl. What’s up? I got like 5 missed calls from you. No voicemail. You okay?” Gabby sounded over the phone.

“No, yeah yeah. Everything is fine.” Sylvie quickly responded.

  
After a few seconds, Gabby started to talk again, “Sylvie. What’s going on? You don’t sound like you. You sound, I don’t know, distant? Distracted? Come on, talk to me.”

  
“I don’t know, it’s just… there’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I didn’t know how. And I don’t want to mess up our friendship because it’s one of the most special friendships in my life.”

“Hey, Sylvie. I don’t know what’s happening with you right now but nothing you can say or do will ever change our friendship.” 

“I don’t know…” Sylvie whispered into the phone speaker.

“Sylvie, girl, talk to me. You can tell me anything. You know that.”

Without another moment of hesitation and with all her courage being built up, Sylvie blurted out, “I have feelings for Matt. Casey. Your Matt Casey. Captain Casey. I mean what other Matt Casey do we both know? It’s just that, the past couple years, we started to get close and it’s been really nice, great actually. The friendship I mean. And then people started telling me how we would look good together… but I ignored them at the start because, I mean it’s Casey, you know? I couldn’t do that. Not to you. I couldn’t even think about it even being a possibility because you and me, our friendship is so incredibly important to me. But, then, lately… I don’t know. I guess I kept pushing and pushing the feelings I actually did have for him down and then it just exploded out of me. The other day. It just became clear. But I haven’t told him. Or anyone yet. Not without speaking to you about it. And if you’re not okay for me to even have these feelings, I understand--“

“Sylvie--“Gabby tried to interrupt.

“If you were to tell me no. Then that’s it. I won’t have these feelings. I mean, I would try not to have these feelings--“

“Sylvie--“ 

“I mean it would be hard. I still work with him and all but--“

“Sylvie Brett! Listen to me okay? It’s okay.”

“What is?” Sylvie responded to Gabby, confused and out of breath.

“Your feelings for him. It’s okay. More than okay. Look, I was the one to walk away and break his heart. I know that. But we were both two very different people. The way we viewed life was different. The way we acted on situations were different. We were both different people. At the start, we didn’t know it. But as time went on, it became clear. We loved each other. Of course we did. But what we wanted from life was not the same anymore. We couldn’t deny each other of the life we both wanted, individually. Matt Casey is the best guy I have ever met. Will ever have met. And you, Sylvie Brett. You are the best person, period. You are full of light, fierceness, bravery, passion. You both are. As weird as it may sound to you right now, but if there was anyone I’d want you and Matt to be with, it’s with each other. I truly, deeply, honestly mean that. Matt and I, we had our time. 6 years of time. And in the end. We weren’t meant to be. And on my end, I’ve made peace with that. And I’m sure Matt has as well. So, if you have feelings for Matt. Go for it. I know why you rang. Because you felt guilty. It’s very Sylvie Brett of you. But Sylvie… honestly, it’s fine. All I want is for the people I love and care about to be happy. And you both are two people I love and care about. We both know how short life can be. So, don’t waste anymore time worrying about what I would think. Because I love you partner. And I always will. Always.”  
Brett listened intently to the words of her first friend she made in Chicago. Her best friend. She didn’t even know she was crying until a small sob escaped her mouth.

“Thank you.” Was all Sylvie could say before saying her goodbye’s and hanging up the phone. 

Taking a moment to calm herself and breathe, she wiped her tears from her face, put her phone in her bag and turned around, only to see Matt Casey standing in front of her with tears in his eyes.

Closing her eyes, and taking a breath, Sylvie asked, “How much did you hear?”

“All of it.” Casey whispered out his reply.

They looked at one each other for a minute before Sylvie readjusted the bag hanging from her shoulder and started to walk past Casey, heading back into Molly’s.

She didn’t get far as he stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.

“Did you mean it? What you said?” He asked quickly, looking deeply into her eyes. There was a moment silence as Sylvie was trying to calm her heart. It was beating way too fast from her conversation with Gabby, with Matt overhearing her confession and now this… this confrontation or conversation that they both are about to have. With determination and clarity, Sylvie looked up into Casey’s bright blue orbs before responding.

“Of course.” Brett whispered out.

“Is that why you were avoiding me?” 

Sylvie nodded slightly, looking to the ground, “I didn’t want to act on my feelings without speaking to Gabby first. I just felt wrong to do anything without her knowing.”

“I don’t have feelings for her anymore. I mean I will still love and care for her, but not in that way.”

“Matt, no. You really don’t have to say anything…” Brett shook her head.

“No, I know, I just want you to know because… I have feelings for you. For a while, actually. I guess I realised after you got engaged to the Chaplain. But I couldn’t say anything. All I wanted was for you to be happy.” Casey rushed out his words.

“Matt--“

“That’s all I ever want. Is for you to be happy.”

“Matt--“

“With me.” 

When Casey whispered those last two words out, Brett couldn’t think. Her mind went blank. They both had feelings for each other. But for him to say that he wanted to be with her… her heart stopped. Or fluttered. Or both. She wasn’t quite sure. But what she was sure of is Matt’s face getting gradually closer to hers. His lips inches from hers before her eyes slowly closed and then the next second. She felt it. 

His lips on hers.

It was a light, tender kiss. One that took her breath away. His lips felt like little pillows. Their lips felt like two puzzle pieces that connected perfectly. It felt right.

Casey was about to pull away but Brett went in for another kiss. This one had more pressure.

They kissed. And kissed. And kissed. 

Matt’s hands held Sylvie’s waist, bringing her slim, hot body flush against him. Sylvie’s fingers were in his short blonde hair, tugging gently at his locks, something she had been dying to do. Matt walked them backwards before Sylvie’s back hit the wall. They didn’t stop kissing. Not once. Matt’s arms were tightly wrapped around Sylvie. No space between them.

After a couple minutes. They broke apart, unwillingly needing air. With their hearts beating on overdrive, both of them breathing deeply from the make out and the intensity and passion they both felt for each other in this moment, hands still clutched onto each other, they both looked at each other with desire. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Matt said before clasping Sylvie’s small, soft hand into his, tugging her along hurriedly to his truck, driving away from Molly’s and into what is about to be their beginning.


	2. When I Am With You, I Lose My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie and Matt have finally confessed their feelings for each other and decide to take the next step in their brand new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that you have all wanted and requested. 
> 
> The steamy, hot, fiery sex scene... with a cute, comical ending.
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long, I actually had it written up just after I posted the first chapter a while ago, but I accidentally saved it in a place I couldn't find. But I found it! It's posted! I'm happy! And hopefully you guys are happy too!
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter! I always love hearing your opinions and comments!
> 
> Stay safe everyone, and enjoy the chapter.

As soon as they both entered Matt’s apartment that he shared with Kelly, Matt grabbed Sylvie by the waist and kissed her. Kissed her like she was water and he was thirsty, truth be told, he was thirsty, but not for water.

The kiss was fiery, passionate and intense. A kiss in which Sylvie has not had in years. The way his lips fitted against hers, the way his tongue explored her mouth, the way his teeth would graze against her bottom lip. She couldn’t focus, not on anything, especially not with his large, rough hands skimming the sides of her body. God,   
all she wanted to those hand on her bare skin, roaming everywhere. Everywhere.

The mere thought of his hands on her, exploring her every inch turned Sylvie on even more. The wetness between her thighs was beginning to already be too much. Sylvie’s breath began to come out rough and jagged, from the kiss, his hands, her thoughts. She needed him. Now.

Matt couldn’t believe how perfectly Sylvie fitted into his hands, like she was meant to be there, in his hands, in his arms, in his life. The way she was kissing him wasn’t rough, it was hot. Burning red, intense flames, hot. She was burning him to his core.

For the past 2 years, Matt had always imagined how kissing Sylvie would be. Would she be gentle and sweet, like how she is as a person? Or would she be intense and fiery, a side of her he’s sure she has. Now he’s kissing her in reality, she’s both. 

Breaking apart from the kiss, Sylvie noticed that Matt was walking her backwards, towards a door, knowing it’s Matt’s as she’s been to the apartment multiple times. 

Sylvie giggled when Matt was fumbling with the handle of his bedroom door and as soon as he had it opened, Matt picked Sylvie up and threw her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing.

A loud surprised laughter rang through the air from Sylvie, causing Matt to smile. Her sweet, airy, contagious laugh which Matt wanted to hear again and again. As Matt settled Sylvie on the ground, she didn’t waste no time in leaning up on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him like the world was about to end, but in reality, their world had only just begun.

Sylvie grabbed the collar of Matt’s jacket and pushed it off of him, landing on the floor. Then came his shirt and jeans after Sylvie was fumbling with his belt. Matt was only in his boxers now as Sylvie glided her small, soft hands down his chest and his back; feeling the indentations of his sculpted muscly body, something in which she had been yearning to do for weeks.

As Sylvie was roaming his body, she felt Matt’s hand go to her ass and squeeze, earning a squeak from Sylvie. When he did it again, she knew what he meant, ‘it’s your turn to take your clothes off’ and it was her pleasure to do so. Thinking of an idea, a smirk formed on Sylvie’s pink, swollen lips and she pushed Matt roughly, causing him to land back and bounce on his bed. 

A confused look was on Matt’s face as he was about to get up, however, Sylvie put one finger up to him, telling him to wait.

Slowly and teasingly, Sylvie brought her hands down to the hem of her top and in one swoop, discarded it from her body, throwing it on the floor. As she did so, her short, wavy hair became unruly, making her look sexier. Sylvie was wearing a deep red, maroon lace push up bra. Her breasts looked incredible and all Matt wanted to do was touch it, squeezy it, massage it, hearing her moaning. Just the thought from that made his cock twitch. 

Sylvie then went down to her jeans. The jeans she wore fitted her like a glove. The way it showed off the length of her long legs, the way it showed her toned, firm ass. 

God, those jeans killed him whenever he saw her in them, and now he knows, it’s going to kill him even more seeing her out of them. 

Sylvie teasingly popped open a button and slowly undid the zip. As she brought the jeans down her long, silky legs, and threw them with her top, she stalked her way over to him, pushed him down so he was lying flat on his back as she climbed over on top of him. Sitting directly on his hardened cock.

Matt groaned loudly as Sylvie started grinding on him. She had the perfect rhythm and the way her hips rolled were mind blowing. Just as Matt was about to reach his peak, Sylvie stood up. The absence of her on top of him caused Matt to look up at her, just as she was shimmying out of her bra and panties, leaving her in complete bare nakedness. Matt ogled at her body. Her curves, her toned stomach, her firm breasts. She was perfection.

Shimmying out of his own boxers, Matt stood up, stalked towards Sylvie and kissed her against his wall. One of his hands were cupping her face and the other went to massage her breast. The sound of moaning filled his room as the sexual need and want of the both of them became too high. Matt put his knee between Sylvie as she began rubbing her heat onto his leg. The need to have his cock pounding inside of her was too much.

“Matt, please. I need you. I need you in me.” Just those words alone flipped him. He grabbed the back of Sylvie’s thighs as she jumped up, winding her long legs around his waist. 

As they both got to the bed, Matt positioned himself at her entrance, and with one slow thrust, he was inside of her. A low groan came out of Matt’s mouth as Sylvie moaned out Matt’s name. Once they were both comfortable, Matt thrust inside her again and again until a rhythm formed. Matt attached his mouth to Sylvie’s neck as he kissed, sucked and licked an area just below her jaw. 

With Matt focusing on giving her a hickey and also thrusting inside of her, she wondered how he could do the both so skilfully at the same time. A knot was slowly forming in the pit of Sylvie stomach and it was as if Matt knew as his pace quickened slightly. 

The feeling of need and anticipation consumed Sylvie entirely as she moved her hands to Matt’s back and scratched his back. She was careful not to hurt him but was firm enough so send a wave of pleasure through Matt as a loud gasp was sounded in her ear. Matt finished with the hickey and if it was anything from how it felt, Sylvie was pretty sure he had created a masterpiece. Matt swiftly went from her neck back to her lips and their kisses became sloppy and messy. Neither of them were complaining though. 

The knot in the pit of their stomach was evident now as Matt’s thrusting became faster and harder. All Sylvie could think about right now is the feeling of Matt’s cock. 

The way it twitched inside of her sometimes, giving her this indescribable feeling of pleasure. The way as it was just the perfect size; it was definitely not classed as small in the slightest, but it wasn’t a monster. It was just perfect. Having it inside of her was mind blowing. She reached down between them and wrapped her hand around him as he thrusted out a bit, squeezing him slightly, giving him a hand job whilst he was fucking her. Now that was something new for her. 

“Oh, shit. Fuck, Sylvie.” Matt groaned as he felt Sylvie’s hand on him.

They both were at their climax as Matt stilled for a moment and Sylvie screamed his name, they both came.

Matt collapsed to the side of Sylvie, both panting heavily. 

“Wow.” Sylvie breathed out.

“Yeah.” Was all Matt could say as he brought Sylvie closer to him, falling asleep to the sound of their breathing.

************************

Sylvie awoke to the feeling of the bed dipping slightly. Opening her eyes into slits, she looked around. It took her a moment to recall the night before and what had happened, before looking at the clock. 

5:30am. 

5:30am! Their shift started at 8am. And she needed to go back to her apartment, shower and change. Sitting upright immediately, she started to look around, just as a pair of lips met with hers. Being fully awake now, she looked into the blue eyes she had begun to fall in love with and smiled softly.

“Good morning, sunshine.” He said in a husky morning voice.

“Matt, Good morning.” Sylvie replied with a small yawn, earning an airy laugh from Matt. 

He stood up and headed into the en-suite. Sylvie’s eyes widened when she saw it.

“Oh my God! Matt! I am so sorry!” Sylvie was crawling out of bed and padded her way over to Matt as he turned to look at her.

“What? Regretting last night already?” Matt asked her as a joke but with a hint of seriousness.

“What? No! Absolutely not. Last night was so, so amazing and yes we will definitely be doing that again and so much more.” Sylvie rushed out in reassurance.

“’So much more’ you say? Looking forward to that.” Matt said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, looking down at the sight of the woman he has completely   
fallen for. “But what are you sorry about then?”

“Your back! I guess I went a bit too wild last night. I thought I was being gentle but apparently not. Matt, it looks like you got clawed by a cat or a dinosaur.” Sylvie exclaimed as Matt began to laugh.

“Well, you were quite the wild cat last night, I must say. I never realised how flexible you were.” Matt said in a low husky voice, causing Sylvie to blush.

“Stop,” Sylvie laughed out in awkwardness before she remembered the time. “Oh shoot. I need to go. We have shift in nearly 2 hours, and I need to shower and change.” Sylvie exclaimed as she was gathering her clothes from the floor and shoving them back on in a rush.

“I don’t think Severide or Kidd are up yet, so you have a clear escape.” Matt informed her as he walked over and gave her a slow, tantalising kiss. One to make her want to shed her clothes again and jump him. But, unfortunately, she couldn’t.

“See you in a bit.” Matt said as he headed towards the shower and Sylvie towards the door.

Slowly closing the bedroom door behind her, she began to make a beeline to the apartment door.

“Don’t you want some coffee before you go?” A voice sounded from behind her. She slowly turned around, knowing all too well whose voice that belonged to. 

Standing in the kitchen was a shirtless Kelly Severide with a cup of coffee in his arm outstretched towards Sylvie. He had the world’s biggest grin on his face, one he always wore when he loved to tease her about things. The both of them don’t have the closest friendship in the world, but they had each other’s backs. He was like a big brother who loved to pick on her but was also protective of her. They cared about each other, but right now all Sylvie wanted to do was throw a pillow at his smug face and run.

“No, thanks,” Sylvie replies in a small voice, “I’ll just get some at the firehouse.” 

“Okay, make sure you brew the whole pot when you get there, from the sounds of things from last night, you will need the whole pot.” Severide teased as he laughed out, earning an embarrassed groan from Sylvie as she opened the door and left the apartment.

Just as Sylvie leaves, Stella walks out, fresh from the shower. 

“Why was Brett here at this time… wearing her clothes from last night?” Stella asks, as Severide gives the coffee that was originally for Sylvie, to his girlfriend.

Just as she asks that, Matt walks out, dressed for the day, however a tint dark mark was poking just above the collar of his white Captain shirt.

“I need to get some paperwork done, so I’ll be leaving now.” Matt says as he takes out the biggest flask they own and pour most of the coffee from the pot, turning to leave.

Severide doesn’t say anything other than reply with a giggle.

“Wait…” Kidd asks, quickly putting two and two together, looking at Severide who confirms her suspicion with a slight nod.

“Finally!” Kidd shouts out as Severide doesn’t stop smiling.


End file.
